we meet again
by PicturePerfectBitch
Summary: the trebles join the USO tour and reunite with the bellas. Beca and Jesse see each other again for the first time in 3 years. *i got this idea from Britt87’s ‘Human’* PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! :) *Rated M just in case, M rated chapters will be marked*
1. reaquainted

**Disclaimer: i don't own Pitch Perfect or any of the songs i use in this story. Also this story is based on Brittt87's story 'Human' which you should definitely go check out! :)**

Jesse was just now waking up to an empty bed, and an empty apartment.

the night before he had gotten into a terrible fight with his girlfriend Lindsay. he had just told her he was invited to go on the USO tour with the treblemakers, and that he would be leaving for Spain the following night. she was very upset, screaming at him, she told him if he left for Spain that, that would be the end of them. an outraged Jesse slammed the bedroom door and after a few moments drifted off to sleep.

Jesse began to get ready for the day, and his trip to Spain. he dressed in some casual slacks and a fitted white t-shirt that showed off his chest muscles and abs, not to mention his muscular arms. he finished up his packing and loaded his suitcases into his car and drove off.

all the treblemakers met at their old college hangout, the closest bar to BU. the boys met up and carpooled their way to the airport after having a few drinks. after going through security they finally were seated on the plane, and prepared for a long flight.

about 9 hours later, they arrived in Madrid, Spain, and are greeted by their escorts, Chris and James. after introductions they start to walk inside, when Jesse catches a glimpse of two people who look remarkably like John and Gail, but he ignores it and continues to walk in.

the riff off between the bellas and the acts, is coming to an end and it looks like the bellas are going to be facing yet another defeat. at a last attempt at redemption Beca belts out Christina Perri's 'Human' angelically, rendering the other groups speechless for a few moments, including the treblemakers. especially Jesse. suddenly all the treblemakers join the bellas for some much needed back up, all but Jesse, who still remains speechless in the same spot.

after a few more rounds of the riff off it is pretty clear that the bellas/treblemakers had won. the other groups storm off the stage quite annoyed at the fact that they were beaten by an a cappella group.

meanwhile the old rivals get reacquainted after a few moments the chatter and laughter dies down, leaving them in awkward silence along with tension you could cut with a knife.

"alright you dingos, who's up for some drinks?" Fat Amy said breaking the awkward silence.

"alright let's do it, but first let's get all of our stuff to the hotels and then we can get ready. let's meet at that little karaoke bar down the street at 6 o'clock. sound good?" Beca said taking charge. with everyone in agreement, they all went back to the hotel to unpack and get ready.

at the hotel they got their room keys and they were all on the same floor. everyone had to share a room with one other person. boys on the left side of the hall and girls on the right hand side. the rooms for the bellas were Beca and Chloe, Stacie and Amy, CR and Lily, Flo and Emily, and Ashley and Jessica. for the guys it was Benji and Jesse, Donald and Bumper, Unicycle and Hat, Koolio and Dave, and Jack and Kyle.

at about a quarter til' 6 Jesse was already set and ready to go, while Benji was still getting ready. Jesse just laid silently on his bed staring up at the ceiling.

"penny for your thoughts?" Benji said shaking Jesse out of his thoughts.

"hmm? what?" Jesse replied still a little out of it.

"what's going on with you man? are you okay?" Benji asked with concern.

"yeah, i'm fine. you better finish getting ready or we'll be late"

"oh you're right!" Benji said, frantically trying to find i getting ready. about five minutes later the pair began to walk to the karaoke bar.

when they arrived most of the gang wasn't there yet, but that was to be expected for they were almost never punctual. they looked to the bar seeing two familiar brunettes laughing together with a couple of guys lingering around them, obviously flirting, but they seemed oblivious to it, or at least it looked like they didn't care. Benji was the first to make a move, he walked up to the two and enveloped Beca into a giant hug and shyly greeting Emily as well. Jesse followed suit giving Beca an awkward hug and also greeting Emily. after the boys took their seats next to the girls a blonde haired guy approached Beca.

"hey there" he greeted Beca "my name is Mason, what's your name?"

"hi, my name is Beca" Beca said quickly before turning away.

"so what are you drinking? can i but you a drink?" he asked still trying to get her attention.

"no, i'm ok thank you though" she said, once again turning away. Jesse glanced over trying his best to mask his jealousy.

"come on now, who would turn down a few drink"

"no really i'm fine"

"come on, what's the harm in one drink?" he said while grabbing her shoulder, making her face him.

"she said no" came a strong and familiar voice. Jesse had spoken up. "leave _my girlfriend_ alone" he said protectively, wrapping his arm around Beca's shoulder.

"sorry man, didn't know she was taken. you're one lucky man" Mason said before walking away.

"thank you, but you didn't have to do that, i could've handle him" Beca said.

"i know you could've, but i just thought i should step in" Jesse replied, and that say there, staring at each other in silence until the rest of the gang came in, interrupting their moment.

"let's do this aca- bitches!" Amy yelled, and took the karaoke stage.


	2. riff offs

**Disclaimer: i don't own Pitch Perfect or any of the songs i use in this story. also this story is based on Brittt87's story 'Human' which you should definitely go check out! :)**

Fat Amy takes the stage singing 'i know what boys like' by The Waitresses.

 **i know what boys like**

 **i know what i guys want**

 **i know what boys like**

 **i've got what boys like**

as Amy sang the group settled down in a big, comfy booth, right in front of the stage. everyone chatted happily. when Beca went up to the bar to get some more drinks for the table, Jesse decided that it would be the perfect time to talk, so he followed her up.

"hey" he said, not knowing what else to say.

"what's up weirdo?" she said cheekily, with a chuckle.

"not much i've just been thinking that we should really catch up. we haven't talked in so long"

"that's true. it's been too long" after talking for a few moments it felt like old times again. suddenly Beca was pulled away from Jesse and dragged onto the stage with the rest of the bellas. they decided to sing 'dog days are over' by Florence the Machine and Beca and Chloe of course took the lead vocals.

 **happiness hit her**

 **like a train on a track**

 **coming towards her**

 **stuck still no turning back** Beca sang, then Chloe took over.

 **she hid around corners**

 **and she hid under beds**

 **she killed it with kisses**

 **and from it she fled.**

when the girls finished their song the guys took the stage. they sang 'death of a bachelor' by Panic! at the Disco, and per usual Jesse and Benji co- lead the song.

 **do i look lonely?**

 **i see the shadows on my face** Jesse began.

 **people have told me i don't look the same**

 **maybe i've lost weight** Benji sang.

 **i'm playing hooky...**

Benji joins in with Jesse singing...

 **with the best of the best**

 **put my heart on my chest**

 **so you can see it, too**

when the song ended they all met back up at their booth. they were all still happily a buzz.

"you guys did great!" Beca compliments the boys.

"you guys were amazing as always" Jesse says in reply.

"well that is why we _always_ beat you, because we are aca- amazing" Beca says with a laugh.

"oh yeah?" Jesse challenges.

"yep" Beca says slightly tipsy.

"well i think that this calls for a... riff off!" Jesse exclaims.

"it's on!" Beca declares, and all the bellas and treblemakers cheer in agreement. they all take the stage. the announcer spins "the wheel" on an phone app he got.

"and the category is..." he pauses to build suspense "songs by hated artists!". the bellas start it off with 'love yourself' by Justin Bieber.

 **for all the times that you've rained on my parade**

 **and all the clubs you get in using my name**

 **you think you've broke my heart,**

 **oh, girl for goodness sakes**

 **you think i'm crying on my own well i ain't**

 **and i didn't wanna write a song**

 **'cause i didn't want anyone thinking i still care,**

 **i don't but...**

and the bellas cut in with 'sweatshirt' by Jacob Sartorious.

 **...you can wear my sweatshirt**

 **and you can tell your friends**

 **we'll be together 'til the end**

 **girl you can wear my sweatshirt**

 **cuz you're the only one i hold**

 **and i don't want you to be cold**

 **so baby wear mine**

 **when you go to sleep at night**

 **when you wake up in the morning**

 **and...**

the guys interrupted with Taylor Swift's 'fifteen'.

 **...when you're fifteen**

 **somebody tells you they love you**

 **you're gonna believe them**

 **and when you're fifteen**

 **and your first kiss makes your head spin around**

 **but in your life**

 **you'll do things greater than dating the boy on the football team**

 **but...**

the girls butt in with 'party in the USA' by Miley Cyrus.

 **...i put my hands up**

 **they're playing my song**

 **the butterflies fly away**

 **noddin' my head like yeah**

 **movin' my hips like yeah**

 **i got my hands up**

 **they're playing my song**

 **you know it's gonna be okay**

 **yeah it's a party in the USA**

 **yeah it's a party in the USA!**

the girls finish strong!

"ok one more round, then we will choose who won!" then announcer said "and the category is... singers that used to be on disney!"

the boys start it off with 'jealous' by Nick Jonas, with Jesse singing directly at Beca.

 **i don't like the way he's looking at you**

 **i'm starting to think you want him too**

 **am i crazy?**

 **have i lost ya**

 **even though i know you love me**

 **can't help it**

 **i turn my cheek**

 **music up**

 **and i'm puffing my chest**

 **i'm getting ready to face you**

 **can call me obsessed**

 **it's not your fault that they hover**

 **i mean no disrespect**

 **it's my right to be hellish**

 **i still get jealous**

 **'cause you're too sexy beautiful**

 **and everybody wants a taste**

 **that's why**

 **that's why...**

Beca was quite stunned so Chloe took over singing 'bad liar' by Selena Gomez.

 **...i was walking down the street the other day**

 **tryna distracts myself**

 **but then i see your face**

 **oh wait, that's someone else**

 **ohh, tryna play it coy**

 **tryna make it disappear**

 **but like the battle of troy**

 **there's nothing subtle here**

 **in my room there's a king size**

 **bigger than it used to be**

 **if you want, you can rent that place**

 **call me an amenity**

 **even if it's in my dreams**

 **ooh you're taking up a fraction of my mind**

 **ooh every time...**

then the guys chime in with 'i want my mullet back' by Billy Ray Cyrus, an unexpected song choice, but Bumper sings it loud and proud.

 **i want my mullet back**

 **my ol' Camero, an' my eight-track**

 **fuzzy dice hanging loose an' proud**

 **ZZ top, they're playin' loud**

 **a simple time, that's what i miss**

 **your mini-skirt, an' your sweet kiss**

 **things are changin' man, an' that's a fact**

 **i want my mullet...**

the girls switched it up with Taylor Swift's 'we are never ever getting back together"

 **...back together**

 **you go, talk to your friends, talk to my friends, talk to me**

 **but we are never, ever, ever, getting back together**

 **like, ever**

 **i'm really gonna miss you picking fights**

 **and me, falling for it screaming that i'm right**

 **and you, would hide away and find your piece of mind**

 **with some indie record, that's much cooler than mine**

 **oh...**

the guys begin to sing 'hurricane' by Bridgit Mendler.

 **...you're standing in the eye of the hurricane**

 **here comes the sun**

 **here comes the rain**

 **standing in the eye of the hurricane**

then Jesse begins singing all goofy like, pointing to himself.

 **he picks me up like**

 **he's got the way of the hurricane**

 **and think i'm fine like, i'm in the eye of the hurricane**

 **he picks me up like**

 **he's got the way of the hurricane**

 **and think i'm fine like, i'm in the eye of the hurricane.**

"bravo boys, bravo. spectacular! really, just great! except for the fact that you sang 'you're' when we were looking for 'you' sorry boys, but what do i say now? oh right you've been... cut off!" the announcer says "the bellas win!".

the girls as excited as ever giggling, screaming and jumping up and down. all the while, Beca can't help but to flashback to her freshman year of college riff off.

 **flashback...**

Jesse interrupts Stacie and Fat Amy ad starts singing 'feels like the first time' by Foreigner

 **... and i guess it's just the woman in you,**

 **that brings out the man in me**

 **i know i can't help myself**

 **you're all in the world to me**

 **it feels like the first time**

 **feels like the very first time**

 **it feels like the first time...**

then Beca ran up without thinking and began to rap 'no diggity' by Blackstreet and Dr. Dre.

 **... it's going down,**

 **fade to blackstreet**

 **the homies got rb,**

 **collab' creations**

 **bump like acne**

 **no doubt**

 **put it down**

 **never slouch**

 **as long as my credit could vouch**

 **a dog couldn't catch me**

 **straight up**

 **tell me who could stop**

 **when Dre makin'** **moves attracting honeys**

 **like a magnet**

 **giving 'em ear'gasms**

 **with my mellow accent**

 **still movin' the flavor**

 **with the homies blackstreet and teddy**

 **the original rumpshakers**

"rump?" Aubrey says out of confusion. all the girls looking at her completely confused. but Jesse urges her on

"keep going" he tells her, and she does.

 **shorty get down**

 **good lord**

 **baby got 'em open all over town**

 **strictly biz, she don't play around**

 **cover much ground**

 **got game by the pound**

 **getting paid is her forte**

 **each and everyday**

 **true player way**

 **i can't get her out of my mind**

 **i think about the girl all the time**

with all the bellas beginning to back her up Beca continues.

 **i like the way you work it**

 **no diggity**

 **i got to bag it up, baby**

 **i like the way you work it**

 **no diggity**

 **i got to bag it up, baby**

 **i like the way you work it**

 **no diggity**

 **i got to bag it up, baby**

 **i like the way you work it**

 **no diggity**

 **i got to bag it up, baby**

 **i like the way you work it**

 **no diggity**

 **i got to bag it up, baby**

 **i like the way you work it**

 **no diggity**

 **i got to bag it up, we out!**

"i mean you're welcome" Beca says cheekily to Jesse.

with the whole crowd cheering, including the other groups, the girls were elated until the annoying announcer came in and ruined everything.

"it's a tough blow ladies, the word you needed to match was 'it' and you sang 'it's'" the announcer said "you are... cut off!"

"are you serious" Beca said out of disbelief.

"the trebles win" the announcer says.

over all the cheering Jesse says "Beca, i'm sorry. you lost" half genuinely but also half gloating.

"i've never heard that rule!" Aubrey shouts "ladies, ladies, come on. come back"

 **flashback ends**

when she regained focus she walked outside to get some air when she noticed Jesse walking right next to her.

"can i walk you back to the hotel?" he asks.

 **Author's Note: I apologize to all fans of Justin Bieber, Jacob Sartorious, Taylor Swift and Miley Cyrus, i picked them because they are pretty well known for being hated i don't mean any offense by it. also i'm sorry there wasn't a** **lot of story to this it was mostly just songs, but it's a build up for what's to come! ;)**

 **PLEASE KEEP READING AND REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!**


	3. do you still love me?

**Disclaimer: i don't own Pitch Perfect or any of the songs i use in this story. also this story is based on Brittt87's story 'Human' which you should definitely go check out! :)**

 ***this chapter is rated M for some smut**

"can i walk you back to the hotel?" Jesse repeats, still no answer "Beca, please? you shouldn't be walking out here alone" he pleads again.

"ok" Beca replies quietly, still a bit in shock from what happened at the riff off, with his 'interesting' song choice, and the way he looked at her. they walked in silence, both. deep in thought, until Beca surprisingly breaks the silence.

"so, how's Lindsay?" she asks, not really caring but just wanting to break the silence.

"well... umm..." he stumbled "i wouldn't know, we... uh... we broke up" suddenly the awkward silence and tension, was back yet again. even though it was dark, she had to walk slightly in front of him, so he wouldn't see the huge grin on her face. they walked the rest of the way in a more comfortable silence. Jesse, per usual, walked her to her door, and they stood there for a few moments.

"so, well...this is my room" Beca said awkwardly.

"oh... yeah i guess i should be going know" Jesse said nervously, before turning away to leave, but before he could leave Beca grabbed his arm and pulled him into a kiss.

the kiss started off soft and gentle, but then it became much more passionate and hungry. Jesse's tongue begged for entrance, which Beca quickly granted. their tongues battled for dominance for a few more moments before Beca broke the kiss to open the door, she fumbled with key until she heard the click, and pushed the door open.

Jesse began fumbling with his t-shirt, pulling it over his head, then reached over to help Beca out of her plaid shirt and tank top, but she swatted his hand away. Beca began to slowly, yet sensually strip down to her matching black, lacy bra and panties. Jesse was already harder than he'd ever been, he quickly pulled down his jeans and boxers in one fell swoop. Beca sashayed over to him unlatching her bra and letting it fall to the ground leaving her in only her panties. she got down on her knees and took his dick into her hands, stroking him slowly than beginning to speed up, then slow down, then speed up, and when he was about to blow she stopped her ministrations all together.

"what the hell Becs?, i'm so close" Jesse said incredibly frustrated with a serious case of blue balls. without answering Beca put the whole thing into her mouth. dragging her tongue around the tip in circles. when he felt himself hit the back of her throat, he was astonished at the fact that she seemed to not have a gag reflex. while still bobbing her head up and down his shaft, she reached up to grab and massage his balls, and with that he came harder than he ever had.

"FUCK BECA! YES BECA, RIGHT THERE! UGHHHHH!" Jesse yelled coming down from his earth shattering orgasm.

after he recovered from his orgasm, he picked Beca up and threw her onto her bed.

"your turn" he whispered huskily into her ear.

he began sucking on her neck, traveling down to the valley between her breasts, leaving definite marks along the way. then he rolled her left nipple between his fingers, while he sucked on her right. then he switched rolling her right nipple while sucking on her left. after giving plenty of attention to her breasts he traveled down to where she needed him the most. ripping off her panties and sucking on her inner thigh. then he reach her center which was soaking wet. he began to suck on her clit, then he inserted a finger into her soaking wet core, and he was rewarded with a series of loud moans. he kept a steady pace before entering another finger inside, then another, and another, soon he was fisting her tight pussy. then he removed his hand, and a sad groan left Beca's mouth. before long he was aligning himself with her opening, and without warning he slammed himself almost entirely into her. he pulled almost all the way out before slamming back in. after a few more thrusts, Beca flipped them over and began to ride Jesse's enormous dick, which was almost ten inches and filled her to the hilt. she bounced up and down, and after a few moments she was at the edge. she let out a loud moan before she hit her climax. Jesse flipped them back over, and began thrusting furiously into her, before pulling out and cumming all over her breasts.

"that was amazing!" Jesse said between ragged breaths.

"definitely" Beca said exasperated, before falling asleep.

Jesse went into the ensuite bathroom to get a few towels to clean Beca and himself up, before climbing back into bed, cuddling up to Beca and falling asleep.

 **the next morning...**

"good morning" Jesse said brightly, as Beca opened her eyes to see Jesse looking down at her with adoration.

"good morning" she replied.

"should we talk?" he asked nervously.

"yeah... that's probably a good idea" she said slightly frightened of what was to come. she turned over to look at Chloe's bed that was empty, Beca was a little concerned, where was Chloe? but she could worry about that later. for now she needed figure out what she was going to do about her and Jesse.

"okay, so where should we start?" Beca started.

"do you still love me?" Jesse blurted out.

 **Author's Note: okay so please, please review tell me whether or not you want more smut, or if the smut was terrible and i shouldn't do anymore of it. thanks for reading! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! :)**


End file.
